Get it Right
by Ravenclaw-Queen-Vanille
Summary: Aria had never been able to get it right.


Get it Right

_"What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?"_

**..**

I made a huge mess of things.

And I mean huge.

I stood numbly in the hallway, watching George walk off down the corridor with Angelina. I should probably explain, right? My name is Aria Johansen. I'm a Ravenclaw student here at Hogwarts in the same year as Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.

Just a few hours ago, I was laughing and joking around with my boyfriend, George Weasley. We were in the Room of Requirement, with the DA. I was helping him practice his patronus when we got in an argument. I remember him telling me that I wasn't trying hard enough to help him. I told him maybe he wasn't trying hard enough to learn.

He went to work with Angelina after that, probably to make me jealous since they dated about a year ago. Well, I just turned and went to work with Neville. That didn't go over well. George 'accidentally' ended up hexing Neville pretty badly. I pulled him aside and calmly talked to him.

But George was angry, and I was just making things worse. I tried to get Fred to talk to him, but he was busy. So after the meeting, I tried to talk to George once more.

And that brings us to the present. Watching George walk away from me after a loud screaming match.

Tears jerked to my eyes, and I stood frozen. What have I done?

I wanted to run. To scream. To cry. I couldn't move. It felt as if a huge weight had been put on my shoulders.

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

My best intentions keep making a mess of things.

I just want to fix it.

I turned, tears streaming down my face as I ran through the corridor, eventually finding my way back to Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Aria! What's wrong?" Luna asked serenely from her spot on the floor in front of the fire. I closed the door behind me, walking over to her. She stood up and I fell into her arms, sobbing.

"George freaking hates me now!" I cried quietly.

Luna patted my back, saying things to soothe me. "Shh, hun. He didn't mean any of it. George Weasley loves you, and only you."

I sniffled, nodding and stepping back. Luna reached out, patting down my messy black hair. "There, there. Go on to bed before the nargles take advantage of your state."

I gave a feeble laugh and she walked me up to our dorm.

**..**

A year later, George and I are still together. But we're awfully rocky. We get in so many fights, it's not even funny anymore.

"George.." I muttered, walking closer to him. He stepped back.

"Aria.. I don't know if I can do this anymore." he said. "I feel like you're pushing me out of your life. I don't like that feeling!"

My breath hitched, and I was on the verge of tears. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." he sighed, looking away. "You need to leave."

I nodded, my voice growing colder. "Yes, of course. You don't want me here anymore. I get it." I breezed past him, collecting my things from his couch.

"Aria.. Wait." George said, reaching out to take my hand.

I jerked away from him, quickly walking to the door of his flat and turning to face him. My anger suddenly bubbled up, and I felt like screaming at him.

"George. You're always mad at me nowadays. I can't.. I can't handle this." I said, taking a deep breath. "You don't like that I get mad. George, I'm not a prissy little girl who ogles after you and does as you command. I'm a person. I think and feel for myself and I'm sorry if that's not the type of relationship you're looking for."

"It's not!" he said quickly. "I-"

I held up a hand, "Please, let me finish." he closed his mouth, nodding. "If you want me and you to remain a couple you need to trust me. I don't shag people behind your back. No, I'm not secretly dating Neville. You're too jealous. You're trying to keep a tight hold on me, George, and I don't like it. I'm sorry, I really am. But since you want me to leave, that is what I'm doing."

I turned, exiting his and Fred's flat. What have I done?

"Aria!" he called, stepping out after me.

I turned to face him, sighing. "Yes?"

"I love you." he nodded, a determined look upon his face. "And I'm going to make this work."

How many times will it take for me to get it right?

**..**

So I throw up my fist. Throw a punch to the air, and accept the truth that life ain't fair. I'll send out a wish, send up a prayer.

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?

With a deep breath, I turned and faced George. He was crying, something that was rare.

"Is it true? Did you shag him?"

I sniffed, shaking my head. "No. I almost did, George. I stopped at the last minute."

George wiped his eyes, "Why would you do that?"

"You shagged Angelina after that really nasty argument." I said, crossing my arms defensively.

George sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It didn't mean anything, Aria! I love you, not her! Why would you want to hurt me like this?"

And then I just exploded.

"Because you hurt me, George! We were dating and you shagged her! People don't do that when they love their girlfriends! So I wanted to get back at you, I wanted you to hurt like I had hurt! I wanted you to feel like you were going to die from your heart breaking because that is how _you made me feel_!"

He stepped forward, pulling me into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I never want you to feel like that again."

I nodded, hugging him. "We fight too much for our own good."

He laughed, "You know why? Because we haven't given up yet."

**..**

After the war, I helped him cope with Fred's death. He helped me cope with with my mum's.

About a year after the war, he asked me to marry him. I said yes.

The wedding was beautiful. Luna was my maid of honor. Ginny, Hermione and Fleur were my bridesmaids. And yes, muggles aren't the only ones to have those.

We had several gorgeous children. We grew old together.

We hadn't had a fight since the beginning of the war.

I finally got it right.


End file.
